


Shower for Two

by thelonelywriter



Series: 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a particularly gruesome vamp hunt, so all three boys were covered in blood spatters and dirt. Sam was a little better off, since Dean and Cas had managed a few more kills, so Sam took mercy on the two, letting them figure out who got the shower first. But Sam did not ask any questions when Dean pulled Cas by the wrist and into the bathroom.</p><p>A partially confused Castiel gave a grinning Dean a look. "We can shower together, you know," Dean explained, already tugging off his shirt. "Unless, of course, you'd rather shower alone," Dean said calmly, glancing up at Castiel, who was wearing a soft smile. Shaking his head, Castiel stepped closer to give Dean a kiss.</p><p>"I think that sounds nice," Castiel sad quietly, and Dean smiled even wider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty One was, 'Shower sex,' so this happened (also sorry for being a day late!!!)

It was always a fight over who got to shower first in the bunker after a grueling hunt wherein some bodily fluid from some monster had covered the boys. It was always a struggle, until it wasn't. 

Dean and Cas had been together for about a month by then, so Dean couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of, or done it sooner. But once the idea struck him, he was golden.

It was a particularly gruesome vamp hunt, so all three boys were covered in blood spatters and dirt. Sam was a little better off, since Dean and Cas had managed a few more kills, so Sam took mercy on the two, letting them figure out who got the shower first. But Sam did not ask any questions when Dean pulled Cas by the wrist and into the bathroom.

A partially confused Castiel gave a grinning Dean a look. "We can shower together, you know," Dean explained, already tugging off his shirt. "Unless, of course, you'd rather shower alone," Dean said calmly, glancing up at Castiel, who was wearing a soft smile. Shaking his head, Castiel stepped closer to give Dean a kiss.

"I think that sounds nice," Castiel sad quietly, and Dean smiled even wider.

"Good," Dean replied, shucking off his pants and boxers as Castiel did the same, pulling off his clothes until the two were both naked. 

Dean let Cas choose the water temperature, which turned out to be a nice, warm teetering on hot flow that the two stepped into. Immediately blood began washing down the drain as both Cas and Dean stood under the warm water before Dean kissed Castiel's cheek. "Why don't we get some of this dirt off of you, huh?" Dean said quietly, soaping up a washcloth and bringing it to Cas' chest. 

Dean smiled fondly, watching Castiel's eyes flutter shut as he let out little purrs and mewls when Dean scrubbed over a spot of dirt, or smoothed over an already clean spot. Dean got every bit of dirt and blood off before he tossed the washcloth aside and used his hands instead, massaging into the tense muscle of Castiel's shoulder blades, rubbing a palm over his tummy or the small off his back.

Then he moved on to his hair, sudsing his hands up with shampoo, and running his fingers through it as Castiel smiled softly. Once Dean rinsed it out carefully, making sure to get none in Castiel's eyes, Castiel turned to give him a languid kiss. "It's your turn now," Castiel murmured into Dean's skin that had been partially cleaned by the water itself. Dean smiled, giving Castiel a kiss.

"Gimme your best, angel," Dean responded, and Castiel chuckled a bit before beginning the same routine with Dean. Except after Dean was relaxed, the dirt and blood washed down the drain, and Castiel was giving Dean the same peaceful massage, Dean turned to give Castiel a grateful kiss, and things got a little out of hand.

Dean brought a hand up, cupping the side of Castiel's face, and smiled, parting his lips to let Castiel's tongue wander his mouth. Dean pulled back, nipping Castiel's bottom lip. "You're sexy when you're holding a machete, you know that?" Dean murmured against Castiel's lips. Castiel's hand snaked around Dean's waist, his hand warm on the small of Dean's back. 

"Likewise," Castiel replied with a small grin. He nuzzled into Dean's neck, placing little kisses there, his other hand curling behind Dean's neck. The touch made a shiver and a warmth flow over him, and he could already feel his dick hardening when Castiel pressed their bodies together. Dean ran a hand over Castiel’s back, a soft noise of contentment escaping his lips before he smiled, bringing both hands down to grab Castiel’s ass. Castiel let out a soft moan, burying his face in the crook of Dean’s neck. “Dean,” he mumbled, biting and nipping Dean’s warm skin. 

Dean groaned why he felt Castiel’s growing erection against his hip, and felt his own dick nearly fully hard. The temperature seemed to rise over ten degrees when Dean reached a hand down, grabbing Cas' dick and giving it a firm stroke. Castiel’s hands flew up to Dean’s shoulders, his hips bucking up into the touch, a soft gasp falling from his lips. “D- Dean,” Castiel said shakily as Dean gave a few more strokes, teasing the head, letting Cas fuck up into his fist. Then, Dean got a marvelous idea for the second time.

“Cas,” Dean mumbled against Castiel’s lips that were kissing Dean furiously and deeply. 

“Hm?” Castiel murmured back. Dean pulled his mouth away, leaning his forehead against Cas’.

“You know we can do other things in the shower,” Dean said invitingly, earning a scrunched up face in confusion from Castiel. 

“What do you…?” But then Dean was moving his finger down the cleft of Castiel’s ass, and Castiel’s eyes fluttered shut as he let out a soft, ‘Oh,’ of recognition. 

“You’d like that? You know, getting fucked against the shower-”

“God, yes,” Castiel interrupted eagerly. Dean chuckled, kissing Castiel again, giving his cock one more stroke.

“Alright, you gotta face the shower wall, then bend over for me, babe,” Dean instructed softly, and Castiel did so immediately. Dean looked around for something to use as lube, then settled on the baby oil that Castiel insisted on using since he liked the smell of it, (and Dean secretly really liked the smell of it too, especially when they were cuddling at night.)

He grabbed the bottle, quickly drizzling some on one finger, and bringing it to Castiel’s entrance. Castiel relaxed with a soft moan as Dean slid it in, gingerly easing Castiel open. “Why didn’t you think of this sooner?” Castiel asked shakily, and Dean asked himself the same question.

“I don’t know, I like to fantasize about you in other ways,” Dean whispered with a smirk, slipping in a second finger. Castiel just turned to shoot him a look, and Dean shrugged, still smirking slightly.

His fingers worked skillfully inside of Castiel, and he hooked them in just the right way so that, bingo, Cas was being heard over the spray of water. “Oh, fuck,” he cursed, following it with a loud moan. Dean draped himself over Castiel, kissing and nipping his neck, only fueling more moans from Cas.

“Dean, please,” Castiel panted after Dean had slipped in a third finger.

“Ready?” Dean asked quietly, nipping Cas’ ear. Castiel nodded furiously, and Dean kissed the nape of his neck once before pulling his fingers out.

Using the same baby oil he used on his fingers he used to soap up his hands, running them over his hardened cock a few times before positioning himself at Castiel’s entrance. He pushed in slowly, panting until he was right up against Castiel. "Fuck, you feel so good like this, Cas," Dean groaned as he let the few first thrusts into Cas. Castiel, whose face was pressed into the shower wall, simply let out a soft moan in response.

The air was steamy, the hot water turned warm, their bodies flushed red with heat and arousal as the rivulets of water rained down over them. Dean thrust deep and slow, not going fast, making sure that Castiel was taking pleasure out of each and every roll of his hips. Castiel obviously enjoyed it when Dean passed over his prostate, however. "Ah- oh, _Dean,_ " Castiel keened, shoving his hips back into Dean's. “Right there, just like that,” he encouraged. “Harder,” he choked out, grinding his hips back onto Dean’s. 

Dean didn’t need much incentive before he was thrusting harder and harder until Castiel was a babbling mess underneath him, spreading his legs shamelessly, constantly searching for the best angle, and letting Dean pound into him once he found it. Their bodies rolled together, and they both breathed open mouthed, the water droplets falling past their lips, water dripping down their hair or their hot skin.

Castiel could finally feel himself nearing what he wanted, nearing his climax that was so tantalizingly close that he was rutting against the shower wall, trying to get some sort of friction. Dean, who had previously been resting his head against Cas’ back, noticed, and brought a hand around, wrapping it roughly around Castiel’s cock. Castiel let out a shuddering breath at the feeling as Dean’s hand moved deftly, and Castiel’s legs began to turn to jello beneath him. “Dean,” he groaned, scrabbling at the wall. Dean smoothed a hand over his hip, the other still working over Cas’ dick.

“I got you, angel, don’t worry,” Dean soothed, and Castiel let out a low moan before he was coming over Dean’s hand, bracing himself against the wall as he caught his breath, still feeling the thrusts of Dean behind him.

After Castiel’s display, however, Dean wasn’t far behind, and soon he was coming inside Castiel, clutching onto him for dear life as he muffled a groan into Castiel’s shoulder, and felt his climax wash over him, fading along with the sounds of pleasure.

Dean pulled out with a slight wince, and let Castiel turn around, no longer pinned to the wall. Castiel wore a sated smile as he gave Dean a messy kiss under the water that was now turning cool. He nuzzled into Dean’s shoulder as Dean turned the water off. Dean grabbed a towel, drying Cas off gingerly and sweetly before Cas helped him dry off too. 

“We’re gonna take showers together more often now, right?” Castiel asked urgently, making Dean chuckle.

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, let me know what you thought, and as always, [here's my tumblr](http://blueyesintheimpala.tumblr.com/) if you ever want to talk or want a prompt filled :3


End file.
